The present invention relates to so-called "interactive" television. This subject has recently attracted much attention and has given rise to high expectations as to the many services which it would provide.
In practice, however, these expectations have heretofore not been fulfilled.
It has been thought that very costly cable networks using advanced fiber optics might be required. Alternatively, the variety of services might be limited. Or the caliber of these services might be relatively primitive.